<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prisms &amp; Patrol by regularbroadcast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804257">Prisms &amp; Patrol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/regularbroadcast/pseuds/regularbroadcast'>regularbroadcast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Gen, I wrote this for school, Mad Max AU, Stand Alone, half a beta we die like men, i got an a on this paper, not really but its inspo, older brother anakin, posting this to free me from star wars jail, rereading this made me cringe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/regularbroadcast/pseuds/regularbroadcast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka and Rex try to find her brother Anakin in this Mad Max inspired one shot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prisms &amp; Patrol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was genuinely going crazy bc i needed to get this out of my docs and on ao3 so that the ghosts of sw twt wouldnt stalk me in my sleep.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rex, I’m gonna need you real soon! These patrol members aren’t slowing down and we need that thermal controller working right about now if we are ever going to get out of this mess!” The shout from the cockpit of the vehicle was followed by the distinct crack and pow of a gunshot that flooded the eardrums of both Rex and Ahsoka. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re shooting now!” Ahsoka shouted once again to the back of the vehicle, hoping that her words would automatically fix the problem at hand. It didn’t. And it was made obvious it didn’t work by the steam that burst out of a pipe and a squawk from Rex who was currently ducked underneath a series of pipes attempting to rewire the thermal controller, so it would be at least of some use to them in their escape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know they’re shooting, I can hear it!” Rex said, revealing his bleach buzzed hair, so he could glare at Ahsoka. The Patrols were close. And that was never good</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, but if you don’t get that thermal controller online now, the ray shield won't be able to hold, and we’re destined to find ourselves in more trouble than the thing put us in originally,” Ahsoka said, eyes darting towards the black prism sitting on the passenger seat. For something that was so vital to the duo, it was hardly placed in any manner that would keep it from being jostled around in the cockpit. It would have to do for now. Sounds of shots continued to fill the cockpit as patrols edged closer behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you should be happy now, the thermal should be online right about,” Rex pushed two wires together and caused a spark, “now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s time</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ahsoka pushes a couple of buttons on the dash, turns the dial near the steering wheel, and pulls the large worn lever that has probably seen better vehicles than this hodge-podge one that belonged to Ahsoka. With the thermal fixed, the transport shot forward and far from any of the patrols.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Rex, time to go home!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Air wooshed around them as they sped far from the Patrols. Dust from the ground lapped up to touch the bottom of the transport’s hull. The way to their home base was an obscure one, filled with directions only comprehensible to the two aboard the transport. Rex finally got the opportunity to look outside after being cramped under wires for nearly ten minutes. Peering out the big windshield, Rex’s vision was flooded by the sandy grasslands that covered most of the planet's surface. The calmness of the grass moving in the wind washed over him like a wave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally getting in range of home, the dinky little house that Ahsoka and Rex had called home for the past four years sat atop the sandy terrain became visible. On the dirt path up to the entrance of the house sat the transport, which Rex and Ahsoka nicknamed The Salvage for its lack of original parts; its engine still making small ticking noises from the use they put it to during their escape. The Salvage was a peculiar transport, rust gnawing away at its hull and contorted tubes fastened to the power unit on the top that leads down to the front engine. Currently, it sat unoccupied, as Rex had followed a sprinting Ahsoka, the prism in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think this will help Rex?” Ahsoka muttered while fiddling with the object in her hand. “I mean I don’t even know how to open this thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’ve  exhausted all our other leads to find him, Ahsoka, this better help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in the main room of the tiny little home, sitting on the ratty old couch they found while raiding an old house of someone who had been taken. Around them, the walls were covered in--well--everything. There were pictures,  chunks of maps, patrol-sanctioned articles and some indie zines as well. Oh, and of course, that red string and those tacks that were oh-so classic. And that wasn’t the end of it. Piles upon piles of media that didn’t fit sat in piles. Everywhere. They covered most surfaces, overloading any guest with information. All of this, the prism, the articles, strings, and Rex and Ahsoka’s lives, were centered around one person. Anakin. It was all for him. After he disappeared when patrol detained him four years ago, Ahsoka made it her mission to find her brother. Rex tagged along too, being childhood friends and all. Ahsoka found Rex during his own personal raid of a boarded-up Patrol sanctioned provision and supply store that had still been mostly untouched by scavengers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Since Anakin had been a friend of Rex’s, she figured he would want in on finding him, and it helped that he was ex-military. Ish. Actually not really at all. Rex had attended Old Guard’s Military School for two and a half years back before the days of the Patrol, but he did know how to shoot a target with a weapon, and he was pretty good at it too; years of waking up at 0500 hours to practice in the school range has that effect. So when he was found with a pack full of non-perishables and bleach for his hair, Ahsoka knew he had nowhere to go and no one to live for. That would change. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka sat on that ratty, old couch, her calloused fingers brushing against the object in her hands, her eyebrows furrowed as she fiddled endlessly with it. Her nails found their way to a detailed design on what seemed to be the front of the prism.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Rex, hand me that flathead screwdriver. I think I found a panel I might be able to pry open,” Ahsoka said looking up to meet Rex’s face which was concentrated on the object as well. He quickly snapped out of the trance Ahsoka’s fiddling had put him in, and reached down to the short coffee table that was littered with papers they hadn’t yet pinned up, coffee rings from too many instant coffees, and a toolbox laid open, pliers and wrenches strewed about the red case. He plucked the screwdriver from the box and handed it to Ahsoka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The end of the screwdriver found its way under the supposed panel on the object and started to wedge itself between the sheets of metal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have any clue what this is?” Ahsoka asked Rex, her eyes still focused on solving the problem of opening whatever it is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hadn’t seen one before, but I’ve heard whispers of it,” Rex replied, “I think it’s a data storage cell. It holds a lot of information. Information that might lead us to the conclusion to this mystery. I have no idea if it’ll be good though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God I hope it’s good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You remember that guy I won the reactor core from in a game of cards?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he had one of these storage cells just like ours, and he had barely a holoserver to his name, but he could access the files, so I bet whatever is inside can plug into our server,” Rex said walking over to their holo server to power it up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good news, maybe we’ll get some use out of this thing after we nearly died obtaining it,” Ahsoka said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex clicked through the login and typed in their password, greeted by the picture of Ahsoka and Anakin with huge smiles posing with a Rex deep in thought. He saw the picture nearly every day, but it wasn’t enough to stop him from getting lost in the image. Anakin’s scar ran from his mid-forehead on his left side to just below his eye, reminding Rex of all the stupid adventures he would pull Rex into after sneaking him out of military school for the night. The clang of the panel falling onto the floor snapped him out hyper-focusing on the way Ahsoka smiled at her brother with such glee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got it! It looks like there’s a port in it that fits a standard W7 cable.” Ahsoka’s smile was present on her face but it wasn’t the same as the picture, and unless they found Anakin, it probably wouldn’t ever be. She stood up and walked towards the holoserver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice, come and hook it into our server.” Rex plugged one side of the cord Ahsoka had requested into the main cache and held the other end up for Ahsoka to grab. Plugging the device in, Ahsoka took a seat next to the blonde and stared forward at the screen. Windows full of files popped up on the screen rapidly scrolling through the files. The two’s eyes grew large as data flooded every pixel on the display.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah,” They said in unity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Rex, you up for what we do best?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the next hour sifting through the data and cross-referencing it against different media they had displayed on the walls checking for consistency. Quickly, they found out that the storage cell was missing some files, so it would be a little harder to understand what the files meant if you weren’t in the Patrol. It didn’t help that a lot of the names were translated into Patrolan, but it was fortunate Rex had picked some up over the years and taught what he learned to Ahsoka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’m getting closer to where Anakin went. I found that Klaz Yula, that one Patrol rioter that got disappeared a year or two ago, is in their system. I guess he really got scooped up by them.  He was close with Anakin at one point right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I’m finding a lot of names that I recognize on the lists--wait,” Ahsoka’s eyebrows furrowed as she squinted her eyes to look closer at the name on the screen, “that’s Anakin!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is what we’ve been looking for Ahsoka! Does it have anything under his file that could be useful?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, here’s the weird thing, there’s nothing under it. No death date--which is good--but no imprisonment records or whereabouts timeline like the others. This is really weird. The others were very detailed and had a summary from what I could translate. Something’s wrong,” Ahsoka said, feeling the nervousness well up in her body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Rex could say anything to somehow comfort Ahsoka in any way, the door that held the outside world away from the inside of their house and livelihood was busted down, sunlight bursting into the room along with a soldier from the patrol, their gun pointed directly at Ahsoka and Rex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Framing the soldier’s body perfectly, the black shiny--almost metallic--armor glared at the pair sitting only mere feet away from the intruder. They bore the symbol of the Patrol on the chest plate: an eyeball staring directly forward. Covering the identity of the Patrol member was a black face shield making the person completely anonymous. Ahsoka stared straight down the barrel of the Patrolan weapon, its sleek design mesmerizingly vicious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe you two have something that belongs to me. And before you question how we tracked you beyond your speed jump, do you think we are foolish enough to not add a tracking device to our data? It really is a shame that you built all of this and spent all of your time for him,” an altered voice spoke from the helmet as the soldier glanced around the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know!” Ahsoka shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Know what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the Patrol did to him! Where my brother is!” Ahsoka’s eyes welled with tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I know where your brother is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Patrol member reached up with the hand that wasn’t holding the gun to press a button on the side of their helmet. The face shield hinged upward revealing the identity of the intruder. A long scar ran from his mid-forehead on his left side down to just below his eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He joined the Patrol.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>